A Rose Bathed in Blood
by KobayashiMitsuko23
Summary: She only knew how and loved to kill. That's why everyone feared her and hated her. She was called a demon, but part of her was still human, right? KilluaxOC
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is my first story for HunterxHunter. This is just the prologue so far, but I'll upload the first chapter as soon as possible. I don't own any of the characters except my OC here. **

The scent of blood was wafted around every corner of the room. I grinned to myself as I looked upon my victim's face. I cornered him and slowly dug my knife into his skin. I let the blood ooze onto it as I continued to slowly push the dagger in deeper. My smile grew wider as I heard his screams of pain while I tortured him with a painful and prolonged death.

When my victim finally died from the blood loss, I removed the dagger from the body. I licked the blood with a sinister grin plastered on my face. The blood of all my other victims in the room pleased me. They were all such fun toys.

I enjoyed as they screamed and shrieked until their last drying breath. I loved their blood that splattered onto my pale face and deep red, almost black, colored hair. I couldn't help but laugh maniacally and the sound of it echoed in the empty and now silent room.

From the small window in my cell door, I could hear the sounds of screaming. I quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as the screams grew louder and footsteps drew closer. Who would be foolish enough to come into cell?

"Hey, who do you think you are? You can't come down here!" I heard one of the men guarding my cell say. There was a short silence then the sound of slashing followed along with the guards' screams.

The door of my cell opened and a boy entered. He was around my age, older even. I wasn't too sure since I've never met any other children.

"Ah, so it's just a girl down here…I thought there'd be something more interesting since it was so heavily guarded", the boy said, sounding bored now. He stepped into my cell then started walking closer to me.

_**Slash.**_

My dagger was now stuck to the wall behind him. The boy's cheek had a cut now. His eyes widened and he touched the cut on his face. "…You…how did you do that?" he asked. "I was sure I dodged it in that split second. You're even wearing hand-cuffs. You shouldn't be able to throw that accurately."

"I'll tell you if you release me", I said, stepping closer. The shackles on my feet resounded on the walls with each step I took, but I wasn't able to move until the doorframe since the chains were attached to the wall. "Do we have a deal?"

"Why don't you release yourself?" he asked.

"I did once, but they put me back in here and strengthened the chains", I said. "One of the guards you killed outside the door has the keys. If you release me, I'll tell you my tricks."

"Deal", he said. He stepped out and got the key from the guard and threw it to me. I caught it and unlocked the chains. I smiled and stepped outside of the cell. It's been so long since I've been out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. It was the boy. "Hey, don't forget our deal just yet", he said.

"You really don't trust me?" I said in a faked, hurt voice. The boy was clearly not amused and was frowning. I sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you, but not here. I want to leave the village now that I'm finally out."

"Fine, we'll go to my house", he said. He walked out ahead of me, mumbling words along the lines of 'demanding woman'.

Once we left the village gates, there was a black object with wheels outside. Next to it was a man dressed in a suit. I wanted to ask, but then I thought the boy would make fun of me, so I didn't. We got in the black thing and it started moving.

I stared out the window of the black thing that could let me see the scenery. This kid must be rich or something to be able to have something like this. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"It's Killua Zoldyck", he said. "What about you?"

"My name is…" Lightning struck down in front of us and the black thing began to turn. Screeching noises were made and another flash of lightning hit us this time. We crashed into the side and the guy in the black suit was knocked out. Killua was out cold too. I was barely conscious and I saw two silhouettes coming up to us.

"Hey, which one of them is the reaper kid?" one voice asked.

"Idiot, it's got to be the girl. Her clothes are from that stupid village. Grab her", a second voice said. After that, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait. This took longer to write than I had hoped. I'm very sorry about that, but please enjoy.**

A severely injured man lay in front of me. He had fear in his eyes and was making futile efforts to escape. His legs were broken and he was trapped within his office. All of his guards were eliminated. There was no hope for him.

I stepped closer and the man lunged at me, but not to attack. He gripped my short black cloak. I stared at him blankly while he tried to beseech. "P-please spare me! I'll give you anything! Money, fame, power, just name it! I'll give it all to you if you spare me!"

"Spare you?" I asked. I smirked then stabbed his left shoulder with the sharp haft of my scythe. The man screamed and I laughed while he did.

I knelt down in front of him then grabbed a clump of his hair with my left hand. My right hand still held my nen scythe that was still lodged in his shoulder. My dark green eyes narrowed and I pushed my scythe deeper into his skin, causing him to bleed further.

"P-please…have mercy…." he begged. I frowned and slammed his head to the ground.

"You're my toy today, so you have to play with me. Let's have more fun, okay?" I said. I lifted his head up again then slammed it to the ground once more. I did again several more times while laughing and ignoring his cries for clemency.

After a short while, he soon fell limp. I was about to toss him to the side, until I remembered something. I pulled out my scythe from his shoulder and raised it above my head. "I almost forgot. I was told to bring back your head", I said, not that he could hear me that well. He was starting to die from blood loss already. In a quick second, I slice his head clean off.

I stuffed the man's head in a worn out sack then made sure to seal it tightly. I turned to the door and reached for the knob. As I was about to, a hand had suddenly appeared, grabbing mine. The grip was tight, but I didn't cringe. I instead looked to who it was, a boy with silver hair. He was no younger than I was and next to him was another boy. He had brown hair and was the same age.

"I don't remember the target having any children and I was sure I killed all the guards", I said, looking at both of them. "So, who are you?"

"We should be asking you that. Why'd you kill them?" the silver haired boy asked. There was something familiar about him, but I dismissed it. It was probably nothing.

"Simple. I was assigned to do so", I replied casually.

"Just because you were ordered to…you killed this many people?!" the brown haired boy shouted.

"Why is it so surprising? Everyone was meant to die, so why should it matter if I kill them?" I said. I used my Nen and formed my scythe once more. The two boys jumped back and stood in a fighting stance. I smirked in amusement.

"Very interesting, you seem fun to play with", I said. Just as I was about to attack them, my phone rang. I looked at who was calling. It was my client. I leaped back and landed on the window ceil. "It seems that we have to play next time. See you." I jumped down from the room on the third floor to the grassy earth below. I dashed off, leaving the two boys behind.

After running for about 10 minutes, I made it to my destination. I walked inside a shady looking building and climb down the stairs to the basement. The basement was dimly lit with a man, my client, sitting by a table in front of me. I threw the sack with my target's head onto the table. My client checked inside to assure it was the right person.

"Good work. I've transferred the money to your account. Until next time, Lamia", he said.

"Yeah, but perhaps I'll be taking _your_ head next time", I replied. The man began to tense while I walked away, laughing.

I stepped outside of the building and looked to my right. Leaning against the wall was a nosy kid who was around 11 years old, four year younger than I am. She had short and messy auburn hair with a blue bolo hat. She also had violet eyes and small freckles on both cheeks. "You look excited about something", she said.

"I met some prospective toys", I told her. "I'm feeling enthusiastic about playing with them some time."

"Does this mean you're enthusiastic enough to teach me how to fight?" she asked.

"Not one bit", I replied. She scowled at me and stuck her tongue out. I ignored her and started walking ahead. Once she noticed I was far ahead, she ran after me.

The girl's name was Rhyme. She was sold as a slave to a mafia family because her parents couldn't pay back their debt. I apparently rescued her when I killed the said mafia family a few months ago and she's been following me around since. She keeps on saying that she wants me to teach her how to fight, thus won't leave me alone until I say yes.

After walking a few blocks, we made it to the hotel Rhyme booked for the two of us. I leave her to do odd jobs since she's just a tag-along. I was a bit impressed by the hotel Rhyme booked. It was a somewhat fancy hotel, but then I think a lot of hotels are fancy. "I'm amazed you managed to book a room for us in this place", I said.

"It was easy. I just controlled the manager and made him kick out two people", Rhyme said. Rhyme knew Nen and was a manipulator. Though she has learned Nen, she's completely useless in combat.

After getting our room, I immediately took a bath. After which, I sat down on one bed while Rhyme sat on the other bed. She took out the cell phone she said she received from her parents then sighed. She was always checking her messages every day to see if her parents called. She still stupidly believes they'll come back for her.

"Lamia, what's your family like?" Rhyme asked. "I mean, I've never heard you talk about them or yourself for that matter."

I stood up from the bed and went up to Rhyme. I probably looked intimidating because Rhyme was shaking. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and growled. "Never ask me that question again. You're lucky that you're still useful to me or else I would've killed you by now", I snarled. Rhyme nodded and I let go off her.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me", I told her. I didn't bother listening to Rhyme's reply. I directly went to bed after turning off the lights. I only had one though cross my mind before falling asleep_: I hate my family._


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm very sorry this chapter is even later than the last! Also, thank you to those who have reviewed, faved, and followed this story so far. I'm very grateful. **

**Disclaimer (Which I have forgotten until now. Very sorry): I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Though sometimes I wish I did. **

I woke up the next morning, finding Rhyme at the computer. She had already changed into a light red sweater and baggy jean pants, but still wore the same bolo hat. I didn't even bother to question what she was doing exactly on the computer and went straight to the bathroom with a new change of clothes. I came out a few minutes later wearing a black muscle tee with a while skull in the middle and a pair of jean shorts.

Once I got out, I still saw Rhyme sitting by the computer. I walked up to her and looked at the computer screen. Rhyme noticed me behind her and quickly slammed the screen down. "L-Lamia, you're up", she said. I noticed her voice was shaky and full of anxiety.

"Yeah, I woke up a while ago", I said.

I sat down on the bed again while also grabbing my phone. I had five messages from one particular past client asking for my services again. I glanced up at Rhyme who was fidgeting in her seat. I raised a brow at her questioningly. "What? If you've got something to say, say it."

"I-It's nothing. I was just wondering when we would eat. I'm getting hungry", Rhyme said. I narrowed my eyes at her. She was obviously lying, but I wasn't one to pry and I wasn't really interested in what she was hiding.

I stood up from the bed and began walking towards the door. Rhyme stood up as well then started following me out the door. We walked to a nearby café and just sat in silence. I looked at Rhyme who was once again fidgeting. She's been doing it way too much. It was beginning to irk me.

After eating, Rhyme was the first to walk out the door. Once she did, she bumped into a stranger and fell backwards. I sighed, but caught her. Rhyme immediately steadied herself and turned back to the stranger. "I'm so sorry", she said whilst bowing continuously.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either", he said. I observed the young boy's appearance while he talked to Rhyme. My eyes widened slightly when I realized he was one of the boys from last night.

While he talked to Rhyme, I decided to test him, just for assurance. I released some of my aura and watched for his reaction. He felt and quickly turned his head. When he did, I used Zetsu. He stared at me, wondering if the aura was from me. I flashed him a smile and tilted my head to side. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"N-no, it must have been my imagination. Sorry", he said, but he was still holding a suspicious gaze. "Well, I should be going now. Goodbye, Rhyme-san, Lamia-san."

After he left, I shot a glare towards Rhyme. "You told him my name?"

"Sorry. He asked me, so I just kind of…told him?" Rhyme's statement came out more like a question, earning her another glare from me. She knew very well I don't like people introducing me of their own accord.

After a few moments of silence, I started walking back to the hotel. Rhyme followed slowly behind me, keeping a proper distance. Rhyme was the most uncharacteristic Manipulator I've ever met. She'd probably be the exact opposite, but she was really set on her goal of me teaching her.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. It was a text message from the client that sent me five messages this morning. I opened the message and read it since she seemed so set on asking for my help.

After reading it, I turned back to face Rhyme. "I'm meeting a client. Go back to the hotel", I told her. "Do not follow me." Rhyme nodded slowly and I disappeared, leaving her.

After running for about five minutes, I was in front of the dark gate in front of the large white mansion. There were four tall watch towers with violet cone shaped roofs at each corner of the mansion. I also noted the lion statues at the top of the pillars standing at the sides of the gate. The place was like that princess fairy tale palace I saw in a movie once. I hated those gooey and cheesy fairy tale movies. It was too cliché.

I rang the doorbell at the right side of the gate. I looked up at the security camera and gave a small wave. The gate soon opened and I walked in. The garden had, of course, grass and some flower bushes. I think the flowers were called rhododendrons and were in the colours of white and purple. There were also a few hedges shaped like swans.

I walked up to the large brown door and watched it open automatically. I blew a low whistle as it opened. Last time I was here, it took 5 butlers just to open one side of the door. I walked inside then waited for a maid or butler to come and escort me like usual.

The inside of the mansion really was like a fairy tale palace. It hand a grand staircase leading to the second floor with gold coloured hand railings. If I think about it, it could probably be real gold. The marble steps were carpeted with red carpets that covered only the middle of the stairs.

Above me was a gold coloured chandelier with small white crystals hanging on it and the lights were like candles. On the ceiling was a fresco consisting of angels and clouds. The cream coloured walls had marble pillars and tall windows that alternated until the end of the room. The windows had gold coloured frames and light red curtains. The mansion was most definitely like those fairy tale palaces. It was all very cliché.

I heard the clacking of heels coming and a maid was soon next to me. As always, the uniform was styled after those in the Victorian era. The maid bowed to me and I nodded in response. "Please follow me. Milady is waiting in the library", she said.

I followed her to through the door leading to the east wing. The corridor was long and seemingly endless. It was designed the same way as the previous room. There were dozens of doors and painting alternating with each other on the left side and windows on the right.

We stopped at the seventh door and the maid opened it slowly. I went in and she closed the door behind me. I looked forward, seeing my client sitting in the middle of the huge library at a table. I walked up to her and took the seat across her.

My client, Thana, was a woman in her early thirties. She had wavy blond hair with brown highlights that reached until her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, covered by a pair of light blue framed glasses. She wore a blue, tight-fitting dress with a white v-neck collar and short bubble sleeves. "I thought you'd never come!" she exclaimed with her shrill voice. "I was getting impatient!"

"Hard not to when you've texted me six times today", I scoffed. Casually, I folded my arms and leaned back in my chair. "So, who do you want me to kill this time? Is it a new business rival perhaps?"

"My former executive assistant has been causing a bit of trouble. He's been sharing some of my company's trade secrets", she said.

"You mean that nerdy, clean-cut looking dork that used to follow you around?" I asked. Thana nodded in response. I threw my arms back and sighed. "He looks way too weak and not much of a fun toy. He'd probably beg for mercy before I even start."

"Well, he's hired some bodyguards. They're all Hunters known for their strength", Thana said.

I straightened up in my seat and smirked. "That changes everything then. Where's he staying?"

"In a hotel not too far from the York Shin Auction building", she said. "He's on the 10th floor, 12th room on the left."

"Okay", I said, getting up from my seat. "Once the mission's done, send the money to my account."

"Sure thing", Thana said then she sighed. I looked at her, raising a brow. "You know, I sometimes wonder if you're even human."

I felt a pang in my chest, but dismissed it. I turned for the door, but didn't walk away till addressing her statement. "I wonder about that sometimes too."


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter! I'm really glad I have followers, reviewers and people who have faved for this story, even though I'm not very good at writing. I hope you can bear with my inconsistent updates. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter!**

**Please enjoy! **

The man before me sauntered backwards as I entered the room. His guards had been taken care of and disposed of already. All that was left to do was murder him.

"P-please don't kill me! I-I'll give you anything! Please!" he begged. My frown deepened as he continued begging. Couldn't my victims think of better lines to say other than this? It was getting old.

"No, I think killing you is way more fun", I said. I created a chain scythe with my Nen then wrapped the chain around his neck. Thana's ex-assistant visibly paled while I smirked at him. "I think I'll go with a choking method today since you're so whiney."

Watching him gasp and plea in between was so amusing. I tightened and loosened the chain alternatively just for the heck of it. He coughed out blood every few seconds, making it all the more entertaining for me.

After twenty minutes of doing so, I got bored. I pulled hard on the chains and watched his head pop off when the chains became extremely tight. I laughed as his head rolled away then stopped when it hit the wall.

"A bit cruel, aren't you?" I turned around, seeing the silver haired boy leaning against the door frame. I threw one of the scythes on my chain scythe at him. He dodged then grabbed the chain. He pulled on it, making me fall forward.

"Not bad, but you're forgetting that there are two ends", I said. Before falling to the ground, I did a hand spring then threw the other scythe. He let go off the chain to dodge, but I managed to graze his left arm.

Once I landed to my feet, he didn't give me a chance to attack again. He started bouncing around the room with incredible speed. My eyes weren't able to keep up.

He finally attacked and thanks to his speed, I was a second too late to put up a Nen guard. I flew backwards, slamming into the wall. Content with the hit, he approached me, but then stopped when he noticed my aura rising.

I started laughing then let my chain scythe disperse. I stood up from the rubble that fell when I hit the wall and dusted off some rocks from my cloak. I created my usual Nen scythe then leaped forward. I struck at him, but he managed to stop me from slashing him with his arms. He then transmuted his Nen into electricity and transferred it to his arms.

He forced the electricity onto the rod of my scythe then there was a small explosion. When the smoke had cleared, he was shocked that I was unaffected. I started giggling at his surprised expression. I then raised my scythe then swung it like a baseball bat. I managed to slash him across the chest, but that wasn't enough to kill him. He leaped back a few feet for safety.

"I was right! You don't break as easily as the rest of my toys", I said. I used my index finger to wipe a bit of blood from my scythe. I then licked it of my finger and smiled sadistically. "I'll make sure to kill you slowly so you'll last longer."

"You're crazy, you know that?" he said. He was doing his best to channel Nen to his wound to heal himself. He wasn't a very proficient healer though. "And what makes you think you'll beat me?"

"Because I'm definitely stronger than you", I said. I moved forward, seemingly vanishing for a moment then appearing behind him again. I slashed him once more, this time on his back. He cringed, but still didn't fall.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked rather weakly. He let out a cough and some blood came out.

"Oh, don't worry", I said. "The real fun hasn't even started yet."

When I was about to strike again, he had grabbed the rod of my scythe. He gripped it tighter, reinforcing his hand with Nen until the rod broke and my blade fell. "Not bad, but I know you used what you had left to break it. My scythe's not easy to break."

"Yeah", he said. His breaths were becoming shorter due to the open wounds. He then looked me in the eyes with a smirk. "Gon, now!" he yelled.

The ground in front of me began to crack and the black haired one sprang up from the ground. "First is Rock!" He began to gather his aura into his fist and I quickly used what's left of my scythe to guard. "Jan Ken Rock!" His blow was so powerful, the rod wasn't strong enough to guard, even after enforcing it with more Nen. I flew black and hit another wall, but this time, I flew through it and landed in another room.

The two came up to me while I was still down. I looked at them from below and chuckled. "I didn't think the two of you would be capable of such a dirty trick", I said. I started moving and slowly stood up from the rubble. The two of them got into a fighting stance, but then the black haired one lowered his guard. I raised a brow at him, seeing as he looked incredibly shocked.

"Lamia-san?" he asked. I widened my eyes and started touching my head. My hood had fallen down when I hit the wall. Shit.

"You know her, Gon?!" the silver haired one asked incredulously. "Actually, the Grim Reaper is a girl? I don't believe this! I almost got beaten by a girl!"

"Well, I never said the fight was over yet." I raised the rod of my scythe then pulled it back like a fishing rod. Soon enough, the blade—that was attached by a Nen string—was flying right at the two boys. They both dodged, but then watched in surprise as my scythe restored itself to its original form.

The two leapt back, but restoring my scythe wasn't my only trick. I poured more Nen into my scythe and the skull attached to it began to grow a black rose in the left eye socket. Once it grew, the scythe grew larger and sharper than before. I swung it downwards and a wave of Nen blades was propelled towards them. (A/n: If this isn't clear, please think about Juvia's Water Slicer from Fairy Tail. It's similar to that.)

The boys did their best to dodge, but still received a large amount of damage. Though watching their blood spill from the blades wasn't enough to satisfy me. That's the reason I don't use this emitter technique often. It brought less enjoyment since the damage wasn't done personally.

"…she still had that much aura left…" Gon muttered.

"Eh? Don't tell me you're giving up already? That's no fun", I whined.

"Shut up! Who said we were giving up! We're just getting warmed up!" the silver haired one growled.

"Killua, calm down", Gon told him.

"Killua, as in Killua Zoldyck?" I asked.

Killua glared at me. "What's it to you?"

At that I started laughing hysterically. My blood lust rose again as did my aura. "I've always wanted to try fighting a Zoldyck!" I exclaimed. I brushed back my bangs from my face using my hand then smiled sadistically. "Don't disappoint me."

In a blink of an eye, I was behind them. I swung my scythe downwards again, but not to use the Nen blades. I managed to slice Gon's back, but Killua managed to escape the attack. I watched Killua grab Gon who was now unconscious. A rose tattoo appeared onto his back, causing alarm to Killua.

"What did you do to Gon?" he asked. His aura was now dark and threatening, but it didn't faze me one bit.

"Nothing much, just a little technique of mine called _Wilting. _The tattoo will inject a fast killing poison when I command and disappear when I will it to", I said. Killua's eyes had widened in shock as he supported Gon. "So, what'll you do now? Even if you can beat me, I'll still activate it and it'll kill him."

Killua lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes. "Then I'll give up."

I stared at him disbelievingly. "What?"

"I said I'll give up. You can torture me or kill me, but only if you remove your Wilting from Gon", he said. I clicked my tongue then dispersed my scythe. I walked up to Killua and Gon, catching Killua's attention. He tensed then put up a Nen guard.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill him or you", I said. "I don't like killing someone who's willing. It's not fun."

I waved a hand over Gon's back and watched the aura I placed on Gon come back to me. I moved back then walked towards the window. I opened it then jumped down nonchalantly, as if I wasn't on the 10th floor.

Falling down, I grabbed a horizontal flag pole. I swung around it several times before I sung myself to a lower ledge. I jumped down from the ledge and onto the sidewalk. It was good no one was around because I would have given them heart attacks… On second thought, I wouldn't mind seeing that.

Once getting back to Thana's I reported a success. She paid me then I returned to the hotel. When I got back, I found Rhyme by the computer again.

"Still on that thing, I see." Rhyme turned to face me and fell off her chair. She pointed a finger at me while shaking. I cocked my head to the side at her actions. "What?"

"H-how do you manage to climb in through the window? We're on the 30th floor!" she shouted.

"You're overreacting, Rhyme", I said, climbing in casually. Rhyme sighed, finding no point in arguing any longer.

Rhyme stood up from the floor then fixed the chair. She glanced at me then to the floor. "Lamia…" she said.

"What?"

"My parents are here in York Shin and are coming to get me."


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG! I haven't updated in like a month! I'm sorry! I kept on typing then erasing what I typed because I thought it wasn't any good. I'm not sure if this chapter is any good either, but please read and review it. I'd appreciate some criticism. I'd also like to thank again those who have reviewed the past 3 chapters, faved and followed the story. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

It was markedly two days after Rhyme had told me her parents were coming to claim her. 12 hours since the parents claiming to be Rhyme's parents came to the hotel lobby and picked her up. I didn't say goodbye. We did nothing tearful or dramatic.

I just watched Rhyme and the two figures with her enter a cab from the window of the hotel room. Don't ask how I can see, I just have good eyesight. I closed the curtain and walked over to the bed then sat on it. An eerie silence filled the room, well, eerier than usual.

I heaved a heavy sigh and fell back into the bed. I would no longer hear the clacking sounds of a computer, no whiny 11 year old begging me to teach her almost every day. The silence wasn't a stranger to me, but perhaps it had become a stranger after travelling with Rhyme for some time.

I had a weird feeling inside, but I chose to ignore it and get ready for bed. Once I was about to turn out the lights, I saw a torn page of a notepad on the table. I picked it up and read the messy and scribbled handwriting I knew was Rhyme's since she never learned how to write properly. I didn't understand anything written on the paper when I read it and decided it was just a scrap of paper. I threw it back on the table and went to sleep.

The next morning was also quiet. I didn't hear the tapping of computer keys I'd usually hear in the morning. Rhyme wasn't around to annoy me with that. I took a shower, changed and headed out to a cafe or restaurant, which ever I could find.

I found a small restaurant and took a table at the very corner. I ordered my food and waited for it to come while I drank some black coffee. I always liked the bitter taste of black coffee. Not sure why though.

When my food arrived, I ate in silence. Soon enough, more people started to file in and take the tables. The restaurant was filled and another group had come in. I ignored them, not bothering to acknowledge anyone's presence other than my own and the employees.

"Excuse me, miss, is it alright if we share this table with you?" a stranger asked. I looked up and saw a blond teen that had a close appearance to a girl. If not for his deep-ish voice, I would've assumed him to be female. Next to him was an old man with dark round rimmed shades. The man wore a business suit and had a brief case with him. Behind the two were two boys I recognized immediately and the same with them.

"Ah! It's Lamia-san!" Gon pointed out without the least bit of precaution around me. Killua, on the other hand, shot me a glare while remaining totally cautious of me.

"Why are you here?" Killua asked suspiciously.

"What does it look like? I'm eating breakfast", I said.

"But it is 12:15 in the afternoon", the blond pointed out. _So he's a smart ass? That's just great._

"Fine, I'm eating brunch then. Are you going to sit down or what?" I asked. Killua shot me a dubious look. "I'm not going to attack you. I'm not as crazy as to attack or fight in a public area."

The four sat down and introduced themselves, except for Killua and Gon. I learned the blonde's name was Kurapika and the old man was Leorio and was not as old as I thought.

"So, Lamia-san, what's your family name?" Leorio asked.

"Don't have one", I said curtly. The four went silent, which probably meant they felt slightly guilty for asking. What a bunch of sympathetic morons.

"Err...Lamia-san, where's Rhyme-san?" Gon asked.

"..."

"...Lamia-san?"

"She's gone. Went home with her parents", I said.

"Why didn't you go with her? Aren't you sisters?" he asked.

I snorted. "Like hell we are. We were not close at all." The statement came out more bitter than I thought.

"But, aren't you going to feel lonely without her?" Gon asked.

"No. I won't." I stood up and left the restaurant, leaving the four males there.

The waiter came after me after a block or two because I hadn't paid the bill. When he was within an arms length of me, I swiftly killed him with my bare hands. The killing felt lukewarm and didn't satisfy me enough.

"If you didn't want to pay the bill, you could've just not eaten." I glanced back to see Killua looking completely casual.

"What? You want to fight me again?" I asked. "I'll gladly accept since we didn't finish our fight properly."

"No. Gon wants to apologize, but he lost sight of you so we split up", he said, keeping his hands within his pockets. He looked at the dead waiter and examined his dead body like it was some artwork on display. "What were you saying earlier about not attacking or killing in public?"

"I never said anything about killing", I countered.

"You're a hypocrite", he said.

"The world is full of hypocrites", I countered again before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Killua asked, following me. I didn't answer and continued walking. Killua didn't like that I ignored him and asked again, "Where are you going?"

"..."

"Fine, different question", he said. "Who's this Rhyme girl exactly?"

"..."

"How old is she? Is she an assassin like you?"

"..."

"At least give me a reply! Just a nod will do. I'm trying to make good conversation here", he whined. I still kept ignoring him. "Fine, who is Rhyme to you? Is she a friend of yours?"

Those words made me stop in my tracks. Who was Rhyme to me? Was she a tag-along or a friend?

"Well, are you going to answer?" Killua asked.

"...I don't know...How do you define a friend?" I asked.

Killua looked bewildered at my question and started to rub the back of his neck. "How do you define one?" he asked himself. "Well...I don't know how to define a friend, but I guess it's someone who sticks by you and doesn't desert you. That person should be willing to do a lot for you and you to that person."

"Who are your friends?" I asked.

"Gon's my best friend. Kurapika and Leorio are friends too, but Leorio is really gross sometimes", he said.

"And you trust them enough not to betray you?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?"

"You're the one who brought up the subject."

"Touché", he said then folded his arms across his chest. "I trust Gon and Kurapika. I sometimes have my doubts about Leorio, but I trust him. What about you?"

"Rhyme is..." Was Rhyme my _friend?_

My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone. I took it out of my pocket, ignoring the face I was getting bloody fingerprints on it. It was a call from Rhyme. I answered it and moved the phone to my ear.

"_...Lamia...Help..."_


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, this chapter is way over due. I know. I'm sorry yet again! There have been a lot of problems with my schedule because I had exams and school was suspended due to a storm a lot of times thus postponing exams which prolonged my stress over it. I also had a bit of writer's block, so I apologize for the delay. It will take while to write the next chapter as well, so I hope you can all bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter! **

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

"_Lamia...Help..."_

Rhyme's voice was weary and scared. I could hear sounds of glass shattering in the background and a few gun shots. It definitely didn't sound like a happy reunion.

Another gunshot was heard and the line was disconnected, leaving the annoyingly long beep sound. I hung up then tried calling again, only to hear a pre-recorded message saying that the number is unavailable.

"Who was that?" Killua asked.

"Don't know", I said. "But it probably has something to do with a mafia."

"So, you're going to save her?" he asked. "Or look for her at least?"

"For all I know, she could be outside of York Shin or dead already by the sounds of all those gun shots."

Killua glowered then abruptly grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Then why don't you check with your En or something! She's your friend, isn't she?" he growled.

"I never said I wasn't going to look for her. I already figured out where she is", I said.

Killua's glare wavered as he blinked several times. He loosened his grip slowly and I straightened out my shirt when he finally let go. "What?" he asked.

"I said I already know where she is. It's the abandoned glass factory", I said. "I heard a lot of glass shattering in the background and mafias always go for abandoned spots."

"You seem experienced", he said.

"I'm a hired murderer, specializing in massacre. I've had a few jobs to kill mafias", I said, making it sound like it was absolutely normal. I knew it wasn't, but it was for me. I glanced at Killua to see his reaction. Nothing, but it was expected of a Zoldyck who's been killing since birth.

"Where's that old factory?" he asked.

I tilted my head to the right a bit. "It's at the other side of the city. Why?"

Killua smirked at me. "No reason, just don't struggle."

"Wait, what—!" With no warning, Killua had suddenly picked me up and was dashing across the city. I knew this was his Nen ability and experiencing it while riding was making me feel dizzy. He was moving so fast, that anything we passed by was nothing, but an extreme blur.

Within seconds, we finally reached the factory. Killua set me down and once he did, I hit him on the back of his head. He was slammed into the ground, but wasn't dead yet and I was even aiming for a kill. Fucking thick-skulled assassin...

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"That's my question! Why did you bring me here? I could've come on my own!" I yelled back. I didn't like being pampered or spoiled. I found him carrying me all the way to the factory could be considered as such.

"You would've taken longer to get here. You're friend could be dead by the time you reached here by yourself", he said casually. While he was explaining his reasons, I was already heading for the front door of the building. When Killua realized this, he jogged after me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I opened the large metal doors of the factory.

"I'm helping you", he said.

I stopped then turned back to give him an 'are-you-a-fucking-idiot' look. "Why on earth would you help me? I nearly killed your friend and you."

"It doesn't matter because you chickened out", he said with a smug grin.

"I-I did not chicken out!" I yelled at him.

Killua was walking ahead, but paused to look back and argue. He looked back, but his eyes widened and his mouth opened to shout. Cutting him off, I elbowed the mafia member who stood behind me while my elbow was enforced with my Nen.

The man fell to the ground while coughing out blood. I stomped my foot onto his back and started grinding my heel on his spine. I turned back to Killua who just stood there and stared with his eyebrow twitching. "What? You think I didn't notice him?" I asked with a smug smirk.

Killua glared at me while I continued to smirk. The mafia man under my foot started to move, but I stomped on his back again—harder this time. "Where's Rhyme?" I asked. I actually already knew where she was with my En, but it wouldn't hurt to torture the man a bit.

"I-I have no idea who you're talking about, you bitch", he muttered.

My expression remained flat as I conjured a dagger. "Wrong answer, mister." I stabbed the man's back and started twisting my dagger deeper, enjoying him screams until he ended up dying. Once he did, I pulled out the dagger from the man's body and let it disappear.

Killua didn't make a single comment and we both continued walking. After going into the center of the old factory, we stopped again. We were surrounded by the rest of the mafia. I narrowed my eyes and started to conjure my scythe. "Killua..." I said.

"Yeah..." He brought out two yo-yos then readied himself into a fighting stance. By then, I had already conjured my scythe and was ready to attack.

"I wouldn't attack us if I were you, Grim Reaper." The leader of the mafia stepped forward. He was definitely not a good looking man. He had a skin head with a long scar running from the right side of his forehead down to his chin. His entire look screamed the clichéd mafia member.

"And why wouldn't I?" I asked, challenging him.

"Because..." he said, then snapped his fingers. Two of his men came out, both carrying a young girl by her arms. I recognized her immediately and unknowingly tightened the grip on my scythe. The leader noticed and smirked. "You wouldn't want your friend here to get hurt."

"Lamia..." Rhyme called out weakly. I didn't make a move as I looked at Rhyme. Her arms and legs had plenty of wounds and bruises. Her forehead was bleeding and she no longer had her favourite bolo hat.

"What the hell did you bastards do?" Killua shouted.

The mafia leader ignored Killua and started to converse with me instead. "If you attack us..." The man pulled out a gun and pointed it to Rhyme's head. "I'll kill her."

I didn't make a move as he pointed the gun closer. "If you want us to let her go and live, how about an exchange?" the leader offered. "I'll give back the little girl if you take her stead. Not a bad deal to save your friend's life, yes?"

"She's not my friend", I said, shocking everyone in the building. "Go ahead and kill her if you want."

"D-don't lie, you bitch! If you weren't her friend, you wouldn't be here!" the leader yelled while becoming flustered. He pointed the gun closer to Rhyme's head, his finger lingering on the trigger. "If you don't follow what I say, I'll shoot her!"

"Go ahead", I said while examining my nails to highlight my impassiveness. "See if I care."

The leader and his men were taken aback by my actions. Killua grabbed my shoulder and growled, "What are you doing? They'll really kill her like this!"

"I know what I'm doing", I said. "Just shut up and let me handle this."

"Enough whispering!" the leader yelled. "I'm killing this kid and then you two!"

His finger pulled on the trigger, but there was no sound. The leader's head flew off at the same time his gun was sliced in half. I was standing behind his men and had Rhyme in my arms. His head fell on to the floor, the same time as two daggers did.

I placed Rhyme down and re-conjured my scythe. I turned back to the mafia with a sadistic smile as I fingered my blade. "So, who wants to play?" I asked.


End file.
